Horton Hears a Who!
|} Horton Hears a Who!, also known as Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who!, is a 2008 American CGI-animated comedy feature film based on the Dr. Seuss book of the same name. It is the fourth feature film from Blue Sky Studios, and the third feature film based on a Dr. Seuss book, following How the Grinch Stole Christmas and The Cat in the Hat. It is the second most successful feature film based on Dr. Seuss, following How the Grinch Stole Christmas, and it is also the first Dr. Seuss adaptation fully animated using CGI technology. Plot In the Jungle of Nool, a tiny dust speck is pushed off a flower. Meanwhile, a caring, imaginative elephant named Horton, the jungle's nature teacher, takes a dip in the pool. The dust speck floats past him in the air, and he hears a tiny yelp coming from it. Believing that an entire family of microscopic creatures are living on that speck, he places it atop a clover. Horton finds out the speck harbors the city of Whoville and its inhabitants, led by Mayor Ned McDodd. He has a wife, Sally, 96 daughters (whose names all begin with the letter H), and one teenage son named JoJo. Despite being the oldest and next in line for the mayoral position, JoJo doesn't want to be mayor, and he's so scared of disappointing his father, he rarely ever speaks. The Mayor finds out from Dr. LaRue that Whoville will be destroyed if Horton does not find a "safer, more stable home." Horton resolves to place the speck atop Mt. Nool, the safest place in the jungle. The Sour Kangaroo, not believing Horton's beliefs, tries to get Horton to give up the speck, but Horton refuses. Also taking force toward Horton are the Wickersham brothers, a group of bullying monkeys who love making misery. The Kangaroo eventually enlists a vulture named Vlad Vladikoff to get rid of the speck by force. After a failed attempt by Vlad, the Kangaroo finds out that Horton still has the speck, and decides to rally the jungle community into confronting Horton by telling lies that Horton's goal will lead to anarchy. The Kangaroo offers Horton to give up the speck. When Horton refuses, she orders the animals to rope and cage him and issue Whoville's destruction via a pot of boiling beezelnut oil. The Mayor enlists all of his people to make noise by shouting "We are here", as well as playing a variety of instruments, so the animals may hear them. The Kangaroo takes the clover and drops it into the boiling oil. At the last minute, JoJo grabs the horn used to project Horton's voice, runs up the highest tower and yells "YOPP!", breaking through the sound barrier, just before the speck hits the oil. The Kangaroo's son Rudy grabs the clover and returns it to Horton, refusing his mother's orders to return to her pouch. The animals realize that Horton was right and, thinking that the Kangaroo was trying to crush Horton's spirit and build her own reputation in the jungle, shun her for tricking them. While being praised for his integrity by his neighbors, Horton forgives the Kangaroo and she accepts his friendship, finally believing that there are people on the speck. Here, the people of Whoville and the animals of Nool gather in song and recite the chorus from "Can't Fight This Feeling". The film ends with the narrator revealing that the Jungle of Nool is just one speck, among numerous others, floating in the universe. Voice cast *Jim Carrey as Horton the Elephant - main character, faithful to protecting the Whos. He is friends with his students and a mouse named Morton. He is also kindhearted, sweet, friendly, and stalwart. In the end, he and the jungle animals help him get the Whos to Mt. Nool. *Steve Carell as Mayor Ned McDodd - the mayor of Whoville. He and Horton usually communicate with each other through a horn connected to a pipe. He has 97 kids (96 daughters and 1 son named JoJo) and a wife (Sally). *Carol Burnett as the Sour Kangaroo - the main antagonist. She thinks Horton is crazy and is worried it might rub off on the kids, including her son, Rudy. As the movie progresses, her aim starts to shift in crushing Horton's spirit and building her own reputation in the Jungle of Nool. She eventually realizes that Horton was right and she was wrong, and reforms in the end. *Will Arnett as Vlad Vladikoff - a vulture who is hired by Sour Kangaroo to get rid of the clover *Seth Rogen as Morton the Mouse - Horton's friend in the Jungle of Nool *Dan Fogler as the Councilman and Yummo Wickersham *Isla Fisher as Doctor Mary Lou LaRue - a teacher at Who University *Jonah Hill as Tommy *Amy Poehler as Sally O'Malley - Ned's wife and mother to Jojo and 96 daughters. She has doubts about her husband's actions about Whoville and Horton but believes him later *Jaime Pressly as Mrs. Quilligan *Charles Osgood as the Narrator *Josh Flitter as Rudy Kangaroo *Niecy Nash as Miss Yelp *Jesse McCartney as JoJo McDodd - The one and only son of Ned and Sally.